guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky weekend
Description The Lucky weekend is a special event that coincides with, and carries certain gestures to St. Patrick's Day. Dates # Friday, March 16th 2007 → Sunday, March 18th 2007 # Friday, March 14th 2008 → Monday, March 17th 2008. # Friday, March 13th 2009 → Tuesday, March 17th 2009 (no double points, just the drops, no special name) From the Guild Wars official website Quote from The Scribe Trinkets from a Distant Land A mysterious celebration from a far-off realm will influence our fine lands this weekend. Featuring iconic representations of strange quad-leafed plants, this holiday is unlike anything I have seen before. While I am certain its saintpatricks day soon, it is clear the underlying themes are the color green and the zealous consumption of alcoholic beverages. Actually, many who celebrate this holiday in that distant land may not even know what they are celebrating, but that does not seem to stop them from having a good time! Perhaps stranger than the foliage-tinged festival itself was the source of my information. A man no taller than a dwarf, with hair as orange as an Ascalonian sunset and clothing greener than the Maguuma jungle approached me and said to expect a "bit o' fun" this weekend. He told me there is a strange force of magic at work which may produce unusual outcomes this weekend, and if an adventurer slays the enemies of Tyria, Cantha, or Elona, there is a chance the victor will be rewarded with a mysterious item from that miniscule messenger's homeland. When I asked about the nature of the items, my small friend merely winked and spoke of intoxicating pints of Shamrock Ale and unusual objects called "Four-Leaf Clovers," which he proclaimed would offer great benefits to an adventuring party, and perhaps even give those who use one an extra bit o' luck! In all honesty, I am not altogether certain the little man hadn't had a few pints already. And with that, the tiny traveler vanished, leaving me with etchings of the strange items he had mentioned. I have added these images within this scroll, so you may all decide for yourselves the veracity of his statements. Perhaps you might even be lucky enough to find some at this week's end. In Game Announcement Pre-event announcement Lucky Weekend Planned Starting at noon PST on Friday, you can double Faction and Gladiator Points in the Arenas. Plus, with a bit o'luck, you may find a unique drop or two in missions and explorable areas. This event end at 11:59 p.m. PDT on Sunday, March 18. Event announcement Lucky Weekend Has Begun Through Sunday night at 11:59 p.m. PDT, you will earn double Faction and Gladiator Points in Arenas. Plus, with a bit o' luck, you may find a unique drop or two in missions and explorable areas. 2009 Announcement Special Items This Weekend ''Through 11:59 PM pacific (-7 GMT) on Tuesday, March 17, you will be able to gather Shamrock Ale and Four-Leaf Clovers as random drops throughout all the lands of Tyria. Enjoy the weekend, and remember: think green! '' Items *Shamrock Ale *Four-Leaf Clover Weblinks * The Scribe Category:Special events